After The End
by Lucy Kent
Summary: All of Hogwarts has gathered in the Great Hall to mourn the passing of their Headmaster together. 2nd Place in the Book Thief Competition


**Canon**

* * *

All of Hogwarts was silent. Sadness soaked into every crack and made even the youngest mouse hesitant to make a sound louder than a whisper. The dark clouds that filled the sky seemed hesitant to release the rain, and not even the wind moved through the branches of the trees.

In the school, you could find every student, teacher, and ghost crowded into the Great Hall. There were even a multitude mismatched portraits stuffed with faces floating around the room. Every eye was pinned on the elderly witch dressed in a black gown who slowly rose from her chair and walked to the podium. As she walked, her footsteps echoed throughout the room. She looked at her students and saw very few dry eyes, tears rolling silently down near every face. Those that weren't crying with tears, had a darkness in their eyes.

Finally, she stood behind the podium, his podium. She took a moment and looked at it once more. The edges were worn down, and showed the true age of the podium. On the right side was a little indent where he had tapped his wand absently for nearly eighty years. She remembered her grandfather lifting her up and sitting her on top of the podium when she was just a little girl, telling her tales of Dragons and Goblins and swords.

She blinked away her tears and turned to face the crowd before her. Her throat suddenly felt so dry, and she wanted to run away. But she took a deep breath and began to speak instead. "Hogwarts has lost many irreplaceable souls over time. It is hard to imagine our Headmaster joining that long list, but not even he could live forever. So it is with a heavy heart that we meet here, to bid farewell to an amazing man, a wonderful Headmaster, and a friend to all of us. I know that the Headmaster took the time to get to know each of you, between classes and teas. He made it a personal goal to be a person we could turn to if we needed support. I would love to let each of you come up here and recollect him for the rest of the student body. But there is not enough time. And so the seventh years from each house have chosen one person to speak. Soon I will call them up, but first, let me recount his life to you."

"He was raised, not knowing he was a wizard. But despite that, once he started to attend Hogwarts, he took to spells like a fish to water." She gave a little smile. It wasn't for them to know, but he used to call her his little fish. "But he was not here during times of peace as we are now. He was born during a time of terror, and spent most of his years at Hogwarts fighting a Dark Wizard far older than himself. He made friends with some of the most important witches and wizards of the time, yes, but back then they were just students like him. He fought off the Dark Wizard for them, and not for himself. In fact, he gave of himself so much as a student, it is no surprise that after defeating the Dark Wizard, he continued to give of himself. He was an Auror for 15 years ridding the world of evil as best he could. But he was not just a fighter, he took a the time to create a family for himself. So during that time he had three children. Right about the time when the youngest of his children started to attend Hogwarts. He was invited to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts here at Hogwarts."

"He taught for 7 years when the Headmistress before him passed away in her sleep. And that is when our Headmaster took her place. He has been our Headmaster for a stunning 79 years. And now he passed away at the age of 119." She had to pause to breathe deeply trying not to break down in front of those who expected her to stand strong before them. "Harry James Potter vastly change the world while he was alive. He has left a scar on us, similar to the one he bore for his whole life. His scar reminded those around him that he had done the impossible, that he had survived the Killing Curse. The scar he leaves on the lives of those who are left, will forever remind us of how much goodness a single person can have." She paused letting the words sink into those around her. Than she whispered, knowing that the spell she had cast would still let her words be heard. "But no one can ever match his goodness." She took a breath, before lifting her voice. "Time will pass, and the wounds and sadness you feel now will fade. Eventually Harry Potter may be lost in time. But he will not be forgotten by us." She paused once more. "And now if the representative from Ravenclaw house would please come up."

She waited only until she saw a figure heading her way to turn and head back to her seat slowly so as not to lose her balance. Her dearest friend was the one that caught her when she stumbled. She forgot the crowds behind her and rested her head on his shoulder. "Come." He whispered as he led her out a side door. Once the door closed behind her, she couldn't help but break down completely. The sobs ripped from her throat and she nearly collapsed. Her friend held her as her knees failed her. She hadn't had a moment to grieve since she had discovered her grandfather's body that morning, smiling peacefully. But now her grief tore a hole in her heart and made her mind go blank.

It took a while, but slowly she stopped crying. And as her sobs slowed down, the two of them sat against the wall, her friend helping her sit despite her bad back. She crawled to his side and began to talk without really knowing what she was saying. "He knew! When I had our normal tea with him yesterday, he asked how the students saw him." Her voice trembled with her grief. "I told him that they all loved him. Than he asked how the world was doing. I was so confused! But I told him that it was at peace. He smiled at me and said that it was good..." She felt the memory flare up in front of her

His deep grey hair was cut at his shoulders, and his beard was small. His green eyes were twinkling softly behind a set of large and bulky glasses. He had stopped her at the door, as she left for the night, still confused by the questions he had asked. He pulled her close and gave her a long and loving hug, one she hadn't received since she had been a young girl. Her arms had automatically wrapped around him and she had breathed in the scent of him. Of her grandfather. After a moment he let go and she reluctantly stepped back. He quipped a grin at her and then pecked her on the forehead. "Go my dear. Sleep well." She had nodded and turned to go. "Oh, one more thing." She turned back to him "I read a muggle book once and it had a quote that I wish to ponder with you." He paused to remember then spoke. "'Is there a cowardice in being glad that you lived?' What do you think?" He watched her and she responded honestly, knowing he would detect a lie.

"I don't think there is. I think there is only great strength shown by those who are glad of their life, despite the troubles they go through. Only the truly brave can look back on their life and be glad of all the struggle they endured. Why?"

"Because I am glad to have lived the life I have. So I suppose I am brave after all." She felt her face frown at his statement. It sounded so final. But before she could put more words to her thoughts he spoke again. "Professor Ginevra Potter..." he chuckled. "If only your grandmother could see you now." He smiled at her sadly. "Now go. And goodnight."

She had wanted to ask her question, it had been sitting there, at the tip of her tongue. But something in his eyes had made her pause and bid him a good night, turn her back, and leave him. She felt a fresh surge of tears slip from her eyes, and her friend held her close. Whispering to her. He calmed her and helped her stand. But a fresh wave of tears had her leaning close.

She was able to put herself back, and the two of them reentered the Great Hall. She saw that they were just in time, as the fourth student was just finishing her speech, her words broken with gasps of breath. Ginevra looked around and spotted openly sobbing students, the silence from before now echoing with the sounds of sorrow. But she put on a brave face and walked toward the podium. So stood there and looked out at them. She knew what to do, so she took a moment to gather her thoughts and finds the words to support them. To give them more words of encouragement. To help them recover.

* * *

**I couldn't find any words to open this story. But I was rewatching the movies, and I realized that 'Harry Potter' has essentially died. I mean we can go back and recollect, and with Fanfiction we can bring him back. But the Harry Potter we all knew and loved is no longer changing our lives in new ways. And so, let's raise our glasses to Harry Potter and JK Rowling who really did show us how much goodness a person can have.**


End file.
